pathfinder_modernfandomcom-20200213-history
Use Magic Device (Psionic)
Use Magic Device (Cha; Trained only) The following are additional uses or updated uses for the Use Magic Device skill. Use this skill to activate psionic devices (FX Items that have been created through the use of Psionics). Check: This skill lets you use a psionic item as if you had the manifesting ability or class features of another class or a different allegiance. You make Use Magic Device checks each time you attempt to activate the device. If you are using the check to emulate an alligence or some other quality in an ongoing manner, you need to make the relevant emulation checks once per hour. You must consciously choose what to emulate. That is, you must know what you are trying to emulate when you make an emulation check. Activate Blindly: '''Some psionic items are activated by specific thoughts or conceptions. You can activate such items as if you were using the activation method even if you’re not, and even if you don’t know it. You do have to use something equivalent. You have to wave the item around or otherwise attempt to get it to activate. You get a +2 bonus on the check if you’ve activated the item at least once in the past. If you fail the check by 10 or more, you suffer brainburn. Brainburn occurs when something goes awry, the resultant psionic surge persists for 1d4 rounds and deals 1d4 per Manifester Level of the item attempting to be activated. The surge also arcs across multiple targets similar to an energy current, except that the damage type isn't specified. The user being the primary target and one nearby ally (choosen randomly) is the secondary target. '''Emulate Class Feature: Sometimes you need a class feature to activate a magic item. Your effective level in the emulated class equals your check result minus 20. This skill use doesn’t allow you to use the class feature of another class. It just lets you activate items as if you had the class feature. If the class whose feature you are emulating has an allegiance requirement, you must meet it. This may require a separate check to emulate allegiance (see below). Emulate Alligence: '''Some magic items have positive or negative effects based on your allegiance. You can use these items as if you were of an allegiance of your choice. You can only emulate one allegiance at a time. '''Use Dorje: Normally, to use a dorje, you must have the dorje's power on your class power list. This use of the skill allows you to use a dorje as if you had a particular power on your class power list. This use of the skill applies to other power trigger psionic items, if applicable. Try Again?: Yes, but if you ever roll a natural 1 while attempting to activate an item and you fail the check, then you can’t try to activate that item again for 24 hours. Special: You can’t take 10 or take 20 with this skill and you can't aid another on Use Magic Device checks.